


The Depths of Uncle Donald!

by agentz123



Series: Duck Twin Week 2021 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Badass Donald Duck Lite, Dad! Donald Lite, Della Looks Up to Her Brother, Donald Duck Appreciation Post Lite, Duck Twin Week, Duck Twin Week (Disney), Duck Twin Week 2021 (Disney), Duck Twins, Fangirl! Webby, Gen, HONORARY NIECE WEBBY, Ocean, Symbolism, Title Inspired by S2's "The Depths of Cousin Fethry!", Twin Bond, Yay for Using the JWG as a Plot Device, family mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Huey reviews a new section of his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.Duck Twin Week 2021, Day 1 - Ocean (Donald)
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Donald Duck, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack & Della Duck
Series: Duck Twin Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094204
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Depths of Uncle Donald!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wasn't quite sure what to do for this prompt, so I typed "ocean" into Google and went from there :)

_“Blahblahblahblah, blah. I am so blah. I wish I were cooler like my awesome and totally not blah brother Dewey. That’s how I’d become less blah blah blah blah…”_

Dewey yanked on the feathers on his temples as he silently screeched. He couldn’t even remember the conditions to which he agreed to this suffering madness. “Dear old Hubert is pulling a Huey again,” he mumbled, elbowing Webby. She shoved back, shushing him as Huey moved onto bodies of water. He always listened politely whenever she went on a rant about Scrooge McDuck (granted, that was _their_ uncle), even when she’d go borderline obsessed, and she thought she should repay the favor. 

“According to the JWG, the ocean represents formlessness,” the red triplet paused for a moment, so distracted by sounding out the next word he didn’t hear the clanging of his mother’s foot against the linoleum, “...unfathomability, and chaos as it can be traced to one of the beginnings of life on Earth. However, because of the same reason, it can also be seen as a symbol of stability. The body is also a sign for mystery, hope, truth, and power.”

Della paused her excavation of the fridge once she found the precious metal: a can of strawberry soda. “So, why are you guys sitting talking about Don? It’s perfect eagle-battling weather.”

Dewey had to laugh. “You got Uncle Donald from THAT? All of that unfatmobile and mystery junk?” 

Della nodded in confusion. “Didn’t you guys grow up with the guy? Haven’t you noticed how impressive he is?”

There was a hiss as she snapped open the can, and Louie’s snores halted. “P-pep…?” His blinks came in disoriented spasms as he reached out blindly to the source of the sound. 

Huey glared, snapping the book closed to further his brother out of his stupor. “Were you even listening, Louie?!” 

“Yeah,” he yawned and sat up. “You were telling a bedtime story, right?” 

“Be nice to your brother,” Della scolded gently. “Trust me, I know it’s hard,” she added softly in his ear, causing him to snicker. Feeling motherly pride for that small breakthrough, she raised her voice again to bid the kids farewell and headed out with her drink down to the houseboat. 

“‘Impressive?’ Uncle Donald?”

“And she made it seem she was talking about BEFORE he started taking care of _moi._ ”

Huey and Louie shared an annoyed glance. “ANYWAYS, what could be impressive about Uncle Donald? No offense, and I love the guy, but he’s just a worried sack of feathers.” 

Louie added mentally how it was understandable as to why his uncle was like that. He couldn’t possibly imagine losing either one of his siblings, and over something stupid and reckless? He’d be a mess, too. 

Webby stood up in her chair, banging her fist against the table. “I TOLD you guys, Donald Duck is one of the greatest adventurers ever to walk the Earth (and the moon)! I’ll show you! To the archives!” 

“Ugh, not Miss Quackfaster again…” Louie and Dewey hesitantly dragged their feet along in order to follow Webby, leaving Huey alone with his guidebook. 

“Who the heck is Miss Quackfaster?” After a moment, Huey shook his head, cradling his most prized possession and mournfully thinking about how much interesting information he’d be missing out on. 

Oh, how wrong he was.


End file.
